


Wind walkers

by Unicornlivewire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapped, Twins, abused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornlivewire/pseuds/Unicornlivewire
Summary: Aya and Fae are captured and experimented on. When the Avengers rescue them many questioned have to be answered. Who are they? What are they? What happened before they were captured? And most importantly, where will they stay?





	1. The Lab

"Ow!" I screamed in my head as an excruciating pain tore through my arm. Aya winced and I looked at her in apology.

She silently said back, shaking her head a fraction of an inch, "It's fine. I do it to."

We were in a bright room, strapped down to tables, and were being observed through a window by evil-looking men in lab coats, while other people stuck needles into us.

My sister's bright white hair was flared out around her head, and although she wasn't making a sound, I could hear her screaming in my head. A door creaked open, and a sinister man said cacklingly, "I believe that is enough for today, untie them and put them back in their cell."

The two bald headed brutes grabbed us by our arms and dragged us to our feet on the dirty concrete floor. They roughly pushed down the hallway lined with cells. All of them were empty, because all of the evil people's experiments had been moved to another place. Except for us. I didn't know why, and Aya didn't know either, but for some reason they had not moved us to another place yet.

The door of the cell was thrown open and the two brutes dragged us in. The door was slammed shut, and I watched boots stomp away.

I sat up and gazed around the dimly lighted room, looking for Aya.

I saw A faint movement in the corner and went over. Aya looked up at me and stretched out her arms silently. I nodded and laid down next to her, intertwining our arms. Aya slowly fell asleep in the dim light, exhausted from the torture, and I began to go to sleep as well. Far off in the building, I felt a bang , but was too tired to bother thinking about it, so I let my eyelids close and my spirit drift off to join Aya's in the dark quiet of sleep.

**P.O.V. Barton**

As I lay napping in the rafters of Stark's gym, an annoying beeping sounded in my ear. I groaned and muttered, "What?"

Stark cheerfully said through my earpiece, "We have a new mission. Fury will debrief the team in the living room."

I tiredly stretched out and rolled off of the metal beam and landed feet first on the floor. Walking into the living room, I noticed that it was totally silent. Everybody was staring at Fury in various states of shock. I looked at Tony and muttered, "Why the heck did you have to wake me up?"

"Ask Fury," Natasha said with a dazed voice.

I looked over and raised my eyebrows and the man with an eyepatch.

"Well," Fury said confidently, "The whole team is going on a mission to destroy a Hydra base in the Amazon rainforest. One of our agent's also found out that it is an experimentational facility where Hydra brings the children they capture. Before the team destroys the base, you and Natasha are going to rescue the children that are inside of the building.

"Whatever." I mumbled tiredly, "Just, when we get back, let me nap in peace."

**P.O.V. Stark**

I watched the ugly beige building come in to view, and gently began to land on the roof.

Over the intercom, Natasha whispered, "We're heading in." I watched them head into the door that led off the roof, and began setting up my exoplosives.

**P.O.V. Barton**

As Natasha and I looked through the cells, it seemed like all of the prisoners were gone. They must have been moved before we got here. As I turned around and signaled to Nat to head back outside, there was a faint movement in the corner of one of the cells. I glanced at Nat, wide-eyed in surprise, and slowly walked towards the cell. There were two identical children intertwined, sleeping in the far back corner of the dirty room. I motioned Nat over, and she exclaimed softly, "They can't be older than nine, but they're covered in bruises and cuts! What monsters would do that to children?" She gave a sharp gasp, and muttered, "Don't answer that. Hydra scientists are most definitely monsters." Nat picked open the cell, and I began to pick up one as Nat picked up the other. However, as we were doing that the two children refused to let go of each other, so I ended up holding both. I immediately realized that this wouldn't be a problem, since both children were ridiculously light.

Nat and I ran out of the cell, and back through the hallways, avoiding the many alarm systems while being as quiet as possible. We made it onto the roof without triggering anything and jumped back into Stark's jet. Of course, this was just one of many, as Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy would of course have multiple private jets. Anyway, Nat went up to the cockpit told Stark that we needed to get the two children back to the tower quick, so that Banner could run a diagnostic of any injuries they had.

I sighed and wondered 'Who the heck are they, and why weren't they moved with the rest of the prisoners?'


	2. Awake

**Fae's P.O.V.**

I felt something vibrating as I was waking and wondered what Aya was doing. I opened up my eyes, about to ask her what was happening, when I realized, we weren't in our cell! We were in a lab with a clear box in the center of it and a man was bustling around, muttering under his breath. I was in a cot next to Aya, and there were a bunch of needles stuck in both of us, attached to bags of fluid.

Aya began to move around, waking up, so I said in my head, 'Don't open up your eyes.'

She stilled and began to panic, so I slowly moved over to her bed, picked her up, and buried her head in my chest.

'We are in a new lab. I am not sure which experiment they are doing on us right now. We have not caught the attention of the scientist yet, but there are a lot of needles stuck in us.'

Aya nodded slightly, and I looked over at the scientist. He seemed to have finished whatever he was doing, and was walking towards us, looking at a clipboard. He looked up and his eyes connected with mine. He smiled, but there was actual warmth and he did not look evil, so I was surprised and confused why he was smiling. He reached our cots, and began to speak in...was it.....I didn't know.

'Aya?' I asked, 'What language is that?'

Her eyes opened, 'It's English. And Fae?'

'What?'

'The other scientists spoke in Spanish. Where are we?'

'I don't know.'

Aya lifted her head off my chest and began to look around the room as I tuned in to what the man was saying.

He quickly said, "I do not wish to harm you. My friends rescued you from Hydra. Can you tell me who you are?"

I looked at him confused, 'Aya?'

'Ya?'

'Who is Hydra?'

Aya shrugged her shoulders and looked over at the man questioningly.

He looked at her and said, "Well then, how about I get you guys some lunch?"

He walked out of the room, and I turned and looked at Aya. 'What on Yggsdrasil is lunch?'

My twin stared at me and said, "I have no idea."

I began to pull the needles out of her, and she did the same for me, the pinholes closing one by one.

After that, I began examining things around the room, Aya looking at the liquid in the clear bags.

The man walked into the room carrying plates of food, he set them down on the cots, and seemingly anxious asked, "Why did you pull out your IV needles?"

Aya and I looked at him and shook our heads in disbelief at the stupidity of this person. Who in their right minds would leave needles in their arms?

He sighed and said, "Anyway here's your food. I didn't know what you liked, so I got you guys a bit of everything."

I merely walked over to the food and began inspecting what he had given us.

Half of it was meat, yucccckkk, I immediately slid that poison onto one of the plates, and moved all of the other food onto the other.

I put the meat plate back on the cot, and sat down on the floor with the plate in my lap, Aya setting herself down next to me.

We began to eat, and about halfway through my portion, I noticed that the man had sat down in front of us. I bared my teeth at him, and went back to eating. Aya laughed silently at me, and I rolled my eyes. When we finished the food, I noticed that there was a rectangal wrapped in paper next to the plate.

I unwrapped it and poked Aya, "It's food!" I broke the cookie like thing in half and tentatively bit into it. It was amazing! This was the best thing I had ever eaten. Aya nodded agreeing in her head, "This is my new favorite food!"

The man looked at us, slightly confused, but just shook his head and said, "My friends are going to be coming in here in a few seconds. Please don't be afraid of them, they will never hurt you, they are just a bit loud."

I looked warily at him, but did not move from my spot on the floor except to scoot closer to my twin.

I heard what sounded like a lot of people walk through the door. Aya and I hunched over a bit so they couldn't see us, but the man stood up and walked around the glass box towards them.

One of them yelled, "Look who's here Banner!"

We watched the scientist groan, and another person ask, "Where are the kids?"

The scientist, who's name was apparently Banner, said, "Well if you guys weren't so loud they would not be hiding in between the beds."

A silence came over the group, and I watched feet walking towards us. A blond haired man with piercing blue eyes peered down over the bed and I gasped as I realized who it was!


	3. What are you doing here?

_Part of this chapter will be in Quenya, the language of the elves. Translations will be in parentheses. When speaking telepathically the twins will be speaking in Quenya, but I will write in English, and when speaking out loud they will use both Quenya and English._

* * *

My sister turned and stared at him and both of us exclaimed, "Otorno Thor!" (Older brother, not necessarily by blood)

Thor replied, "Nica malos!" (Little friends!- roughly translated)

A sarcastic person interjected, "Um.....Can you speak in English?"

Me and Aya stood as one, knowing we would not come to danger with Thor there. The mortals gasped, and we looked to Thor voicing our only thought, "Essës?" (names?)

"Yes." Thor said, glancing at his friends, "You tell them who you are, and they will do the same."

The red head lady stepped forward at once. "I am Natasha Romanov, and I found you in the Hydra base. I am also know as the black widow."

The man standing next to her stepped forward. He spoke next, saying, "I am Clint Barton, my superhero name is Hawkeye, and I helped Nat find you."

The kind scientist quietly said, "I am Dr. Bruce Banner, and I have an alter ego named the Hulk who is a large green monster. He only appears when I am angry."

An extremely muscular male was next, and he said, "I'm Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."

Lastly, the sarcastic man said smugly, "I am Tony Stark, genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, and as a side job, Iron Man."

Thor speaks after they are done. "While I have found that there are no ranks here on Earth, in Asgard their military rank would be Vanir, and their social rank would be Jarl, but nobody is in command of them."

Aya and I exchanged confused looks at that bit of information, but nodded silently.

Aya went first. "I am Ayaeqlarune Fildaerae."

"And I am Faeranduil Arazorwyn." I said calmly.

Both of us stated, "We are of the family Sanjaasurengiin, and belong to the class of Vilya. We are Ljósálfar, born in Álfheimr. We are still ranked as hini. (We are of the family of Windwalkers, and belong to the class of Air/Sky. We are Light Elves, born in the home of the light elves. We are still ranked as children.)

The mortals stared at us, confused. We turned to Thor and said,

"What is the problem?"

"We spoke in English, yes?"

Thor nodded and looked at them, puzzled.

The red head, Natasha, sighed and said patiently, "Why don't we go the living room, and you guys explain the whole rank and class system to us. We don't have it here on Earth.

We looked at each other, looked back at Natasha, and nodded.


	4. Explain

**Fae and Aya POV**

Natasha had said that we would go to the living room, but we were not sure where that was. We exchanged confused looks, and then turned to look at the others.

Once we had turned to look at him, Thor said,"Would you like to ride on my shoulders pia oios?

We looked at each other, and then back at Thor. We agreed, we were still tired and it sounded fun. "La," we decided. Thor stepped one step closer and then waited as we lifted ourselves up onto opposite shoulders. The mortals stared at us, until the one named Tony exclaimed, "They can fly!"

Natasha shook her head and said to the excited man, "Let's just go to the living room, ok?"

Thor walked into a tiny metal room, following the mortals. We sighed and just asked Thor simultaneously, "What is this room?"

Thor smiled strangely and shook his head.

The room then jolted upward, and we jumped. "Was that necessary?" Aya wondered.

Thor shook his head and teasingly said, "No, but it was worth your reactions!"

The door to the room opened all of a sudden, and we were at a new room. This one had large places to sit, and a food preparation area. In addition, there were windows from floor to ceiling on one of the walls.

Once Thor sat down on one of the couches, we placed ourselves to the right of him. Then it was obvious, the mortals were practically about to explode with questions.

**Aya POV**

"Where do you want to start?" I asked.

The people sitting across from us looked confused, and I looked to Thor for a reason.

He looked directly at me and stated,"You are not speaking loud enough."

"Oh!"I nodded, and repeated myself, making sure that it was louder, "Where would you like to start?"

"Well, first of all, I think we would all like to know what that just was, with the whole not speaking loud enough thing. Do Asgardians just have really good hearing?" Tony asked.

Me and Fae looked at each other and shook our heads.

'They are going to have to know aren't they?'Fae asked me.

'Yeah. I will tell them if it's ok with you.'

'It's fine. Thor trusts them.'

'Ok, feel free to interrupt me'

I took a deep breath, and stated, "First of all, we are not Asgardians. We are elves, I believe that is what you call us, light elves to be specific."

Barton and Natasha glance at each other, Banner nodded, Steve seemed fairly calm, but Tony... Tony was bouncing up and down, and exclaimed, "Like in Lord of the Rings!"

We looked to Thor and he just said, "Surprisingly similar, but not exactly the same."

I continued, "Anyways, we are light elves, which means we live in Alfheimr, which is the home of the light elves."

Steve interrupted me and questioned, "But you seem to know Thor fairly well, and he is from Asgard?"

I sighed and thought about how to phrase what I was going to say. "Well, we have not actually lived in Alfheimr for a long time, we were kicked out at a young age."

**Fae and Aya POV**

Thor continued for us, "And when they were kicked out they came to Asgard to find me, because I am their cousin and they knew I would help them."

Natasha looked inquiringly at us, and asked, "Why were you kicked out?"

"Well...."

"They will not judge you, you will find that it is very different here Pia oios. You can trust them."

"You are sure?"We asked.

"Absolutely."

"Fine. We were born to highly respected members of our...I guess roughly translated it is division, which is the division of the element Air. Life was fine for the first 10 or 20 years, but then the other elves realized that there was something wrong with us. We are completely, 100% unable to hear, simply put, we are deaf. However, elves do not believe that those with disabilities are to be accepted, so our parents did not want us, and we were cast out from our clan at around... When was it?"

Thor interjected, "53 years old."

"Yes, and we went to find you, and you found us a beautiful forest to live in, it was in the Amazon rainforest. We lived there for about 24 years, and we were captured by the evil people about 4 years ago." Finally. That was the entire story.

"Well, the first thing I want to know is, how do fast do you age?"

Again, we looked to Thor for an explanation.

"They age at a rate of about 1 year to every 10 of your years. Right now they are still children, and in mortal years would be around 81 years old. Physically they are about 8 years old."

"Why didn't they just stay in Asgard, with you?" Steve asked.

"Well, elves cannot live for long periods of time in Asgard, because their bodies are not built to withstand that much magic, especially with how young they are."

"What happened to you at Hydra?" Barton asked.


End file.
